Slime
General Information *Slimes are alien creatures whose origins are unknown. Nanotrasen has captured two grey slimes and have sent them to the station in order to research new possible avenues of plasma production. In reality, they're processed into food, have their cores used for chemical reagents, and released by traitors to screw over the station. *The baby grey slimes start out in holding cells inside of Xenobiology. Scientists breed them to study their biological properties and find new slime variations, and use their extracts for research purposes. Biology *Slimes are transparent and come in a wide variety of colors. Their method of feeding is draining the life force of other organisms such as humans, cows, and most large animals. Slimes are known to latch on to their prey and feed until the target is dead. *Slimes are able to survive for a long time without food (to the joy of Nanotrasen bean counters and to the dismay of a station under siege by slimes) and are often aggressive to non-slime like creatures. The slime life cycle resembles those of early single-celled life on Earth. After accumulating enough nutrients, a baby slime will develop into a mature state. Adult slimes are much stronger than their young counterparts, and given enough nutrients are able to divide into up to four baby slimes. Adults have been known to shock unsuspecting victims with electricity when they come into contact. Adult slimes are also known to have the appropiate mass required to break through barriers such as windows. *Slimes are generally weak against cold temperatures, but are immune to heat and die to fire. Baby slimes can be killed within seconds if exposed to space, though a fire will leave them unscathed. *'Warning!' If an adult slime is killed it will split into two incredibly pissed off baby slimes of it's own color, who will usually try to attack you. If you are looking to obtain slime extract, you will need to kill the baby slimes as they are not yet capable of dividing. If you kill a well-fed adult slime, it is possible that it will produce up to four offspring upon death. *Slimes are the only known extraterrestrial organism capable of communicating with humans. You do not need a universal translator to talk to one- they can use telepathy to communicate! If you're feeling lucky, you can try to negotiate with one to prevent it from strangling you to death. A slime would rather have two monkeys or a cow than a human capable of raising the alarm and fighting back. *For reasons yet to be discovered, slimes are able to regenerate damage within seconds. Because of this, you should not expect finishing off a wounded slime will be an easy task- it may be your last bad idea. *An extract from a baby slime will have different properties depending on the original slime's color. Extracts may only be used once unless circumstances change. Slimes are also immune to most physical weaponry and as slimes are able to regenerate health, attacking one with a toolbox is a waste of effort. Since cold climates are their weakness a fire extinguisher is the best defense against one. How to Play *Congratulations! Either through admin sorcery, actual sorcery, or a syringe filled with slime enzyme, you are now one with the slimes. It is now your duty to feast on the juicy life essence of others! *Your "status" tab will keep track of your health and energy. Your health restores itself over time if you are injured, whereas energy requires you to feed to go up. You can feast off of humans, aliens, monkeys, and other large lifeforms by latching onto one by clicking on the "Slime" tab and selecting "Feed". As a baby slime you can travel through vents to escape angry crewmembers. In order to become an adult, you will have to feed until your energy maxes out. After that, you'll get a message saying you can evolve into an adult. After doing so, you can either remain an adult or divide yourself into 4 baby slimes, though the new slimes will be regular mobs. *As an adult, you can use vents for quick and stealthy travel. You can smash your way through glass and grilles due to your massive weight. If you die as an adult, have no fear! You will divide into two baby slimes upon death. Using your clone as a decoy, run off to the nearest vent and make a getaway so that you may plot your revenge. Make sure to avoid humans carrying fire extinguishers or hull breaches. The last thing you want to do is travel through a vent into a room exposed to space, as that would be the least heroic death ever. *Remember: When you somehow become a slime, if you're not already a Xenomorph, Wizard, Cultist, or some sort of Syndicate endorsed personnel-- don't start murdering people unless you want to be banned OOC to be really whiny. General Advice *As a scientist, try to keep slime numbers low and use the blast doors to prevent slimes from escaping. *If a slime manages to escape prepare fire extinguishers and other freezing equipment (read: break windows and make sure to drink a lot of coffee) to fight them. *Slimes not controlled by players are very simple creatures and easy to kill. Human controlled ones are extremely dangerous. *Slimes are very easy to piss off when hungry, which is why they are kept in a separate area of the station surrounded by space and double airlocks. If you want to release one, your best bet is taking a well-fed baby (who are usually more docile) into a secluded part of the station such as the dorms, escape shuttle hallway (depending on the situation), or elsewhere. Category:Jobs Category:Guides